Sly Who?
by Dragonlover501
Summary: Carmelita wants to tell Sly how she feels. But when he goes missing will she beable to move on or find him and tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I?

Sly groaned as he opened his eyes. His chest hurt. He rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain made it impossible. He looked around the room. He was on a bed filled with soft goose down, and the room was painted a dark blue. There were no windows, but he could see a bathroom and a closet. He tried again to get up, only to fall back onto the bed.

"Gaahhhh." He yelped.

"Oh Bogart…. He's awake. Get the pain killers. And don't let Sammy see. She'll panic." Shouted a woman's voice. Suddenly a female tabby cat appeared at a door way. She was in a thick flannel night gown and she had a bottle and a rag in her paws. She walked over to him and spoke softly.

"Hello….do you remember anything sir?"

"I….no…who are you?" He asked.

"M y name is Sara Tabby….May I ask yours?"

"My name is…is…is…what my name is?"

"Oh, you poor thing…..you must have hit your head after you were shot. You poor dear."

"I …was shot? Why?"

"I don't know…My husband, daughter and I found you just barely alive on the beach yesterday. My husband's a surgeon, and he removed the bullet. Your very lucky to be here….We did look at your wallet….I think your name is Sylvester James…the last part was ruined by the water…" she said.

"Well…..do you know anyone who can take me home? I can't remember where I live."

"No…But you're welcome to stay here…we'll get you some food. Now go back to sleep dearie, and we'll wake you when your dinners done. Oh, and your new cloths are on the dresser. Your old ones were ripped to shreds; you only had a pair of pants on when we found you. The new ones are a bit big, but when you're well we'll go to town and buy you some new ones. Good night Mr. Sylvester."

"Thank you…"

Sly said. He lay back on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

My love

Carmelita sat in her office and sighed. It was a rainy day, and she had nowhere to be.

"_I hope Cooper's not out there in this weather. He would look hot in wet clothes though."_ She thought with a grin. The thought of Sly soaked with water, his well sculpted physique showing made her giddy and wanting to see him out her window running from rooftop to rooftop, just begging her to chase him down. She had come to terms with her feelings about Sly, but for the sake of both him and her job, she remained professional. She looked at the palm sized photo of him in her hand. A small gift from him after a job he pulled in Monaco. She grinned. It had been three months after the whole Kaine Island incident. Sly had faked amnesia for about a month until his wounds had healed, a then he was off again. Just the way she liked it. She knew he loved her...he made that point clear when he risked his life for her so many times. She loved him ….maybe more than he would ever know. Then a frown came across her face…Last night she knew Cooper saw her…kissing her boyfriend. She had seen him on a rooftop. The look on his face had killed her. It was a hurt and awful look. He looked like his heart had been ripped from his chest, tears filling he soft brown eyes. He was hurt badly…At that moment she knew where her heart lied. She dumped her boyfriend then and there, without a second thought and she chased after Sly, over the rooftops and the alleyways…she lost him an hour into the chase. She knew he would reappear after a new heist was pulled. Then she would set things straight. She was just about to leave for her apartment when Bentley, one of Sly's friends blew the door off. He rolled in on his wheelchair, behind him Penelope, Murray, Dimitri, The guru and the Panda King.

"What in the…"

"SHUT UP." Yelled Bentley.

Carmelita knowing she was outnumbered shut her mouth and sat down. The turtle then spoke, tears flowing from his eyes.

'You...y-y-y-you…Witch…you horrible hag...You did this. First you break his heart and now you kill him…your no cop…you're a killer. He….fell into the river….he…he didn't come up…Dimitri couldn't find him…you…you …you sent him to his grave…."

"Who?"

"SLY"

Carmelita sat there, not able to believe what she had just heard, she sat there, stunned. She didn't even chase the gang as the left her office. She sat there.

"_No…no….ringtail….you can't be dead…you can't be…..No. You're not dead….you'll be at my office window tomorrow night, just waiting for me to chase you down like always….but, what if….no…God please…."_ She thought. She felt numb, and never realized that she had driven herself home. She sat on her bed, and then came the tears. They would not stop. Not until her lover was back again. Then she thought of something. She turned on the television and waited for the news.

It was six in the morning when the blow she had dreaded came.

"_Last night the infamous Sly Cooper was gunned down by a rouge Interpol officer. Witnesses state they say Cooper fall off the midtown bridge. The torn remains of a shirt, hat and a cane have been found. The Cooper gang has agreed to work with Interpol as a way to find the rouge officer. A memorial service will be held tonight."_

Carmelita cried out, her heart broken. Now she truly was alone.

Meeting Sammy

Sly sat up with a groan. He hoisted himself from the bed and tried to stand. He felt tired, and sat back down for a moment. He looked up to see a plate fixed for him. He smiled. He got up, took the plate and fork and sat back on the bed. His dinner was a good one. Steak, grilled to a tender pink center, mashed potatoes with butter and gravy, a side of broccoli and a large glass of sweet ice tea. He set the plate back onto the dresser and laid back down on the bed. Then he heard the door to his room creek. He looked up and saw a small otter child peeking in to see him.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi…mama said you were probably hungry. Daddy brought you a bag for your things mister James. He's going to let you live in our rental apartment in Paris……are you a thief?"

"I ….don't remember." He said sadly.

The otter child came in. She was wearing a set of blue flannel PJs and her light brown hair was in a ponytail.

"My names Sam. You look like that man who fell in the river. He was on the TV this morning. Mommy said he was a vigil…vigil…..she said he is like Robin Hood. I like Robin Hood." The four year old said with pride. "I have read all his books. He is a hero just like my daddy. He beats up the bad guys and helps the good guys too. I want to grow up to be just like him." She said, her little front fangs shining as she smiled. She was adorable and she was a sweet little child. Sly could not help put grin.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sam." Sly said with a smile.

"Well, mama said I gots to go to bed now….night night Mister James. I hope you remember tomorrow."

"Thank you Sam. Good night."

New neighbor

Carmelita sat in her apartment crying. Her father came over that day to consol her.

"Baby girl…It was not your fault…..You loved him more than anything….I'm not happy about it, but I can understand and allow it……maybe he is still alive, and he is on his way home to be with you…… His is a Cooper…." He said.

Carmelita shook her head.

"He could not swim. He could have never swum out of the water…..he is gone…because I broke his heart Papa…..I killed him…" she cried softly.

"My little baby…..would he want you like this? Crying yourself sick? Blaming yourself for another man's crimes? No. He would want you to have courage and faith. Now dry your eyes. I heard you have a new neighbor moving in today. Why don't you greet him? It will help ease the pain..." Her father said.

"Fine….I loved him so much…and I never got to tell him." She said.

"I know…..I know."

An hour later…..

Carmelita sighed and knocked on the door of the apartment only two doors down from her's. She heard a man's voice. The door opened and Carmelita found herself face to face with a brown eyed raccoon wearing a shirt that was obviously too big for him. His face was familiar to her. She stared at him.

"Uhhhhhhh….Can I help you?" The raccoon asked.

'Uhhh…sorry…..you look like someone I knew…….My name is Carmelita Montoya Fox. I live two doors down from you. You are?"

"Sylvester James. Would you like to come in? I can make some coffee." He said.

"Uh…sure….Sylvester." Carmelita responded. She didn't know why but the raccoon reminded her too much of Sly. He had the same charm and face.

He motioned her to take a seat on the couch. She watched as he worked in the kitchen.

"Soooo….you're a cop right?" he asked her.

"Yes……."

"Is something wrong ?"

"Y-y-yes….I …..Lost my…..lover…a few weeks ago..." she said. At the thought of Sly she broke down.

The raccoon sat down by her. He put her hand in his and made her look up.

"Hey…I'm sorry about that…he must have been a really great guy…… I'm sure if he were here he would tell you it's going to be okay. Tell me what happened."

Carmelita looked at him and then took a deep breath. She then told him everything that had happened over the last few years between her and Sly. The raccoon sat there listening and nodding. He didn't know why but the fox looked so familiar to him, as if he had met her a long time ago. He smiled when she finished.

"See… I think if you remember the good times you did share with him....he'll never really be gone. He'll be right there." He said. He put his finger on the place where her heart was.

"Yes...but...I wish he was here….I just want him back. I loved that damn ringtail."

"Uhhhhhhh….." The raccoon groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"No…..my head hurts……you called him ringtail….I remember a …..Nah….."

"What?"

"Well about a few weeks ago, a woman and her family found me on the beach….they said I was an inch away from dying. They said I was shot in my stomach. They said I hit my head hard too. I don't remember very much…but….there is this woman…I think I knew her….she would call me ringtail…….but…you can't be her…..I just met you." He said.

"Wait….what is your full name?"

"I don't know. My driver's license got wet. I can't make out my last name. You're a cop….can you help me?"He asked in a desperate voice.

"Sure. Come on. I'll take you to the station. We may be able to find out who you are…Mr. James."

"Uhhh…I know we just met…but could you please call me Sylvester?"

"Okay…Sylvester….I'll give you a lift. Come on." She said with a smile. She took his hand and led him to her red convertible. They got in and drove down to the Interpol station, where, much to Carmelita's surprise her ex-boyfriend was waiting.

The coyote grinned. He slicked his hair back and strutted up to her.

"Well, Carmy baby you come to take me back? You finally got over that bum Cooper?"

"NO YOU DISGUSTING PIG NO." she snarled in a low deadly tone her eyes glinting angrily.

The coyote then notice Sylvester.

"Who's this runt?"

"My friend. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY." She snapped.

"Ms. Fox…..Is everything okay?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes…just having difficulties. Come on Sylvester... let's get you to the chief." She said to him, a sweet tone in her voice. He got out of the car and followed her like a little lost puppy. The coyote glared in anger as Carmelita led Sylvester through the lobby and up the stairs. As she led him past the office the Cooper gang now dwelled a loud shout resounded.

"SLY."  
Before she could stop him, Murray had run out and grabbed Sylvester around his waist. He cried out in a pain from his still healing gunshot wound.

"DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN." He yelled at the hippo. Murray complied and gasped as he saw blood coming through Sylvester's shirt.

"Oh geez, sorry man….you looks like Sly……" Murray said as huge tears welled up in his eyes. Carmelita put her paw on his shoulder and patted gentle. Then she helps Sylvester up to his feet and into the Cooper Gangs office.

"Bentley you got a second?" asked Murray.

Bentley looked up from his computer and nearly passed out.

"SLY?"

"Who the hell is Sly? My names Sylvester James……I think." Sylvester said. He groaned as Carmelita and Murray helped him sit down. He groaned as Bentley came over and replaced his blood soaked bandages.

"Sly was our leader….our Damn leader…we can't be called the Cooper gang without SLY COOPER." Bentley muttered under his breath.

"Gaahhhh…easy pal…..that hurts." Sylvester groaned.

Carmelita chuckled. Sylvester acted like Sly had when he had been in the hospital after the Kaine Island incident. Sly had a low tolerance for pain.

"I'll get the Chief…we need to find out his last name….Can you do that?" she asked Bentley. He gave her a _"did you really just ask me that" _look. He nodded.

"I'll need to hack the hospital, and police files….maybe he's a missing person…who knows." He shrugged. He rolled over to his computer and started typing. Carmelita turned to Sylvester. He was grimacing in pain.

"Come on….let's get you to a doctor…."

Sylvester shook his head.

"I don't like a hospital……to eerie for my tastes…that is one thing I DO remember." He said as he gave a shudder. Carmelita chuckled.

"Hey Bentley ….." called a voice. It was Penelope the mouse. She poked her head into the office, and gasped, built before she could say a thing Sylvester raised his paw.

"My name is NOT Sly….." he growled.

"Err….okay…Oh…Bentley I want you to meet a few old friends of mine from Holland. Come on in everybody." She called behind her. A large female monitor lizard wearing a pilot's uniform, with a shorter female otter wearing a mechanics overall and a white shirt and what looked like a train conductors cap and safety goggles followed. The otter looked around and whistled.

"Damn Pen…you ain't kidding. This place makes my workshop look like a dump. I approved…Oh; you must be the mysterious Bentley who won over our little Penny. Names Ash River dog….and this is my boss and best pal Irene Komodo. Best fighter pilot and stuntwomen alive. We're honored to make yer acquaintance." Ash said giving a mock bow. Irene rolled her yellow eyes. She spoke in a thick British accent.

" I am a stunt pilot for the ACEs tournament…or was anyway….Till that damned Dimitri ditched me on our third date to join some gang….oh if I ever see that yellow bellied coward of a lizard…I'll turn him into a fine pair of boots for my mother to wear." She said with a snarl. Bentley and Penelope looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, hush Irene…he left a note saying how sorry he was….and he may act like a flirt to throw off other gals, but let me tell ya. That lizard is in serious L.O.V.E with you…..Thank god it will never marry or date….I HATE guys that think just because I'm a girl they can flirt or act that cute garbage out with me…Remember what I did to the last guy who hit on me Penny?" she asked in a dark chuckle.

"Yeah...you bashed his head with your wrench and kicked him in…..never mind." Penelope said. "Oh….Justin I almost forgot you were there."

Justin was a large muscular white wolf with bright blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he had a guitar strapped to his back. He smiled, his white fangs gleaming.

"Hey snips……Nice pad……Not like the Burrow though….Too small for me….Hey you coming to the concert tonight? I got you and yer gang some great seats…right in the first row with backstage passes…..hey you...Coon….what's your name?" Justin asked. Sylvester looked up.

"My names Sylvester James….uh……well…"

"We think he has a small case of amnesia." Carmelita said suddenly her tone harsh, as if she wished to defend her newfound friend.

"Whoa doll face just asking…he looks like an old buddy I had back in the U.S. Name was …..Sly Cooper...damn I miss that crazy coon…he made life at the farm fun…I wish pa could have adopted him after what happened…..Poor Coop…just sitting there in that big house alone and scared, his folks just lying there, his baby sis dead before she could even be born…poor coop…Your pal looks a lot like him…I kept tabs on him and his gang…I was so proud to hear that he stuck it to the bastards that killed his family. "He said a tear coming to his blue eyes.

"YOU KNEW SLY?" Bentley said shocked to hear this.

"yeah,…hell we are blood brothers….He was supposed to marry my sis but then he meet this here fox and well ….needless to say my baby sis was not happy when Sly called the engagement off. I could care less...my sister is the definition of the word Bitch…I sent Sly my congrats at finding the gal he wanted to spend his last years with….hope she's okay with him gone now….excuse me…"

Justin sobbed into his paws. He was a pack animal by nature and the loss of a friend killed him. He wiped his eyes and tried to smile.

"You….you kept tabs on us?"

"Yeah…Sly…was like my brother….he helped me get though the years after my mom passed…he was great guy…the gal he loved was really lucky to have his heart….But…lets not focus on the past and get back to the present..Would all of you like to come to my concert this evening? My treat. Even you mister Sylvester. "He said.

"You got it Justin…we'll see you there…tell Lily I said hi…or are you two still not talking?"

"She found a new male……some purebred malamute husky….I'm on my own…but thanks for asking Snips…Bentley boy…you got a real angel with you…do let her go…" Justin said as he left. Ash looked at him sadly.

"Damn lily…she a damn whore that's what she is."

"Ash...we do not call people that." Penelope scolded

"But she is..."

"I don't care if she is one. Have some class please." She snapped. Ash hung her head low like a child being told off by her mother.

"Yes Cousin Nelly." Ash said softly. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sylvester. She stared at him.

"What?"

"You don't look like a Sylvester to me…you look more like a Sly." She said casually. Ever one it the room went silent.

"WHAT?" Ash said as everyone glared at her.

"Have you got a brain in that thick skull of yours?"Penelope asked her temper coming out.

"Oh….OH…I am sorry…..I-I-I just forgot…sorry."

Irene got down to Ash's eye level.

"Ash…did you take your meds this morning?"

Ash looked anywhere but at Irene.

"Maybe…….no……" she said as Irene glared.

"Come on…let's go get your meds…you'll be hyper if you don't take them. is there a water fountain nearby?" Irene asked as she pulled a small pill box from the uniforms front pocket. She looked at the little otter and smiled sweetly. "Come on baby doll….let's get you some water."

"Yes….It's next to my office. I show you…" she gestured for them to follow. Irene took ash's paw and guided her to the door, like a mother would guide a child. When they left Bentley gave her a look of wonder. Penelope shrugged and explained.

"Ash was born with Asperger's syndrome. She has a hard time with social cues… she is a really sweet girl if you take the time to know her….she just needs a person to care for her that's all. That's why Irene is her boss….she takes care of her. She is an adult but she has the mind and heart of a ten year old. But she's a great mechanic." She said sheepishly. Suddenly a loud yell came from the direction of Carmelita's office. They all rushed out, with Murray practically carrying Sylvester. They got to Carmelita's office only to see Ash being held back by Irene and a very injured Winthorp on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"What did you call me you sick pig?" Ash snarled. Carmelita was laughing to hard to help Winthorp to his feet. Ash had an angry glare on her face.

"All I said was that you looked hot….." Winthorp cried. Penelope sighed and went over to ash. She made ash look her in the eyes.

"Ash…did you have a peanut butter cup today?"

"Yes…Irene gave me one as a snack for the trip here….that pig insulted me." She snarled. Penelope sighed and turned to Winthorp. "Please do Not Flirt with her okay?" Winthorp nodded and backed away in fear of the female otter. Irene was chuckling.

"That's my girl." She said. "Always looking for a fight. She would make a great boxer if Penelope would let her be one." Irene said with a smile.

"Soooo…are you her…sister?" Bentley said.

"Well, yes…..her….here honey why don't you go show Ms. Fox you dragon cartoons while I talk with Mr. Turtle. Okay?"

Ash calmed down and nodded. She waddled over to Carmelita and began to show her a book filled with hand drawn dragons, all of them based off of different cultures.

"Those are very lovely." Carmelita said sweetly. She had a friend whose sister had the same problem as Ash. She knew how to handle her.

"Thanks...Irene said that if they were real I would be the best one to document them." Ash said with her voice filled with pride.

Meanwhile Irene told the others of how Ash came into her care.

"Ash's mother was very ill after her birth and her father was killed before she was born. When her mother died she was only a fourteen year old. I had just turned eighteen so…I took her in as my ward ….she adores me…I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Irene said. Her yellow eyes looked with motherly affection at the small otter. Bentley and Murray smiled. They like the little otter already. She was a cute little thing. Penelope grinned.

"She had a wild imagination……that's how Irene can perform all of her …"

"Dragon dance stunts. I got the idea off of Ash's pictures….she believes that there really were dragons at one point. Most folks think she's crazy but why should I spoil her fun. It's nice to have a dream." She said. Ash walked back over to Irene with a smile.

"Ms. Fox liked my artwork." She said proudly. Carmelita smiled and walked over to the others. Suddenly a groan came from behind them. Sylvester was leaned against the wall, holding his stomach and panting. The others gathered around him and carried him into the gang's office. Murray felt bad about causing Sylvester to bleed and he almost began to cry, when Carmelita put her paw on his shoulder and smiled.  
"It was an accident…..no need to cry. You didn't know he had been shot…he will understand." She said. Murray nodded, still upset, but knowing Carmelita was right. Even though the gang somewhat blamed her for Sly's death, they had accepted her as a friend and co-worker. Her best friend, a lovely she wolf name Kelly had explained that even though she never showed it, Carmelita really did love Sly. She was just unable to find a way to tell him after the night he had seen her kissing her ex. They had come to accept it and knew they had no right to torment her. Sly, as hurt as he had been, had still loved her. They had to respect that. If she was able to win Sly over, she had to be special. Suddenly a shout of fluent French announced that Dimitri had gotten back from his English lessons. He had been taking a proper English class, mainly because the other could never understand a word he said. He rounded the corner and was promptly pounced on by Ash.

"Hi Uncle Dimitri." She chuckled. Dimitri grinned and hoisted himself up.

"Hello my little Dragon Rider. How did you….get...here…oh….. Darn it." He said as he saw Irene glaring at him. "Hehehe…hi…." He said softly. He shrunk back behind the door and stayed there. Not wanting there to be a scene.

"Yes…..Well. come on Ash…we need to go to town you get some groceries for dinner…..or would you like to stay and help Penelope find out mister Sylvester last name?" she asked.

"I want to help Mr. Sylvester...Can I please?" Ash asked. Irene sighed and nodded.

"I'll be back a seven to pick you up so we can go to Justin's concert. Penelope…makes sure she eats her lunch and takes her nap. Otherwise she will be too cranky to go to the concert. Okay?" Penelope nodded and shooed Irene out the door. Ash giggled.

"Irene acts so silly around Uncle Dimitri…." She chuckled. Dimitri, now satisfied that it was safe came in. he sighed and sat down in his chair next to a window.

"Oh….I had to fall for a Komodo dragon……Love hurts…" he moaned.

"Then why are you such a flirt?"

"Well, do you think anyone wants to date a flirt? No. No they would rather date a ……how do you say…..a …..Normal guy." He said with a small grin.

The others were quite, trying to soak in what the lounge lizard had said. They had all thought that Dimitri was a jerk. Boys were they wrong.

Dimitri scowled at something.

"What's up?" Murray asked.

"I was thinking…..when I dove in to find Cooper…..I never saw a body…The rivers did not have a strong current there…it could not have moved a body that fast….I learned from my Granpapa that all raccoons ….even Cooper…..sub concisely know how to swim….he called it a prehistoric leftover if you will…if that is true then…..it is possible that he may have gotten out of the water without us seeing him….but….where would he be…especially since he was shot in the stomach….it is odd don't you think?" Dimitri said, his eyes closed deep in thought. Ash shrugged and sat next to him. She pulled out her book and a pencil and began to draw. Bentley shook his head.

"There's no way Sly could have gotten out of the water……we know he can't swim….ever since the catfish incident…"

"The what?" Carmelita asked.

"When we were kids back in the orphanage, Mrs. Puffin's husband took me, Sly, and Murray cat fishing. Sly caught one on his first try…but then it dragged him into the pond. It was nasty…catfish are nasty things….blech…. Sly had to take three baths just to get rid of the smell of fish breath…..the cats at the orphanage found it attractive though….boy was he mad…." Bentley chuckled at the memory.

Suddenly Sylvester groaned again. He clutched at his head, as if it was in pain from a loud blast of noise.

"What's wrong?" they all asked.

"My head….it's spinning….I really don't want to open my eyes again…" Sylvester moaned. Carmelita sighed.

"Come on let's get you back to your apartment, before you pass out." She said. She helped him to his feet and led him back to her car. He sat in the front seat with a moan. Carmelita started the car and drove him back to their apartment complex. She helped him up the stairs and into his apartment. She helped him onto the couch.  
"Do you have any aspirin? It might help." She said.

"Top cabinet next to the fridge…" Sylvester moaned.

Carmelita found the aspirin and gave him some with a glass of water. He gulped them down and leaned back onto the couch.

"Thanks for trying to help Ms. Fox…..I appreciate it…you're the first girl I've met here who hasn't tried to hit on me….I respect that." He said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"You're welcome….and doesn't call me Ms. Fox…. Call me Carmelita." She said a smile spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bentley sat at his computer, Sylvester's ID card on the screen. He typed in a sort code and watched as the blurred ink on the card was erased to revel the name. Then he looked at the photo bit closer Bentley gasped. Then he shook his head. "there's no way….besides most raccoons look the same….Sly had a bit more silver to him though….God buddy you were our leader….despite what Dr.M said you were the glue that kept us together…..we need you…you were the closest thing to a brother me and Murray had….damn it why did you have to go and get killed." He thought. He typed in a second code and looked up and fingerprint matches on file. As the program ran Bentley sat deep in thought. What Dimitri had said earlier had gotten him thinking. Suddenly the computer sounded an alarm stating it had found a match. Bentley felt his jaw drop when he saw who the mysterious Sylvester really identity was.

"SLY."

Carmelita sat in her apartment eating her breakfast when her phone rang. It was Bentley and he sounded panicked.

"Carmelita…You got to get over here with Sylvester Pronto…you're not going to believe this…" He gasped over the phone.

"Bentley calm down before you give yourself an asthma attack. We'll be right over." Carmelita said. She hung up the phone and went over to Sylvester's apartment. She gently rapped on the door. Sylvester came to the door in his night shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. He yawned.

"Carmelita….you know I'm partly nocturnal right….it is way too early for me to be up….something wrong?" he asked.

"No…Bentley said he wanted both of us back at Interpol…. Uh…but do yourself a favor on put on a shirt that fits….you look like your sick…" she said.

Sylvester yawned and went into his bed room. After a few minutes he came out wearing a blue tee shirt. It was a bit tight on him from where his well toned chest and abdomen stood out. Carmelita did all she could to keep her mouth from dropping. Sylvester caught her stare and grinned in a confused manner.

"Uh……is everything okay? Your kind of staring at me….like that lady down the hall does….it's kind of creepy." He commented. Carmelita blushed and coughed.

"Come on lets go."

"Alright Bentley what's the big emergency?" Carmelita asked the turtle.

"You're not gonna believe this….Take a look at Sylvester's finger prints I pulled off his ID…now take a look at these….look similar." He asked as he gave her the papers that held both sets of prints.

"Their identical…..so…who is he?"

"Take a wild guess….his name is on every wanted poster in your office."

"You mean…….it's …….he's…alive?" Carmelita stammered. Bentley nodded with a smile. Carmelita turned around and shot out of the room to where Sylvester sat. She hugged him around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. The other s cheered and clapped. They were all happy to see their leader back in action.

"What the…."

"You're alive….I can't believe." Carmelita cried her voice cracking.

"Uh…I'm confused……"

Carmelita took him by his paw and led him back to the office.

"We know your real name……..Your Sly Cooper…..You were supposed to be dead….but you're not…your okay." She said. She hugged him again and held him tight. Sly, both confused about her sudden attachment, and loving it at the same time, coughed.

"Uh…..could you please explain what is going on……and why every ones crying." He asked.

Carmelita sat him down and told him about everything that had happened. Sly listened intently. His skull was hurting but he felt some of the lost memories retuned bit by bit as she told him about everything...He sat there stunned.

"I can't believe that a cop would try to kill me……I just don't get it…..how did I survive if I can't swim?"

"We don't know…..and personally I don't care…I'm just glad your back ringtail." She whispered softly. She kissed his cheek again and he blushed. They heard a gagging noise come from Ash. She thought the display was highly inappropriate for public display. They paid her no attention and carried on. After a while Inspector Barkly came down. He congratulated everyone on their efforts and told Carmelita to take special care of Sly. Soon, Carmelita, with Sly beside her walked to her car. She planned on spending her lost quality time with him. Her ex Daemon saw them. His eyes widened. _"How's that possible? He's supposed to be dead……I'll kill that damn coon…..Carmelita IS MINE." _He thought. Carmelita drove sly back to his apartment where they sat on his couch. She soon began to kiss his face in earnest, trying to let him know just how much she loved him. Finally Sly asked her the question she had been trying to avoid. He remembered her kissing her ex, and he was still a bit confused.

"Soooo……what happened to that guy I saw you kissing?" he asked, a slightly jealous tone to his voice.

"I dumped him after I saw you on the rooftop……I'm so sorry for hurting you..I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you cared for me sooner. We could have avoided all this……I missed you so much…." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Sly smiled and held her close, wincing as she got near the gunshot wound. She sighed and leaned into his chest. Sly blushed and felt his heart pick up its pace.

"Boy I need to get shot more often." He said. Carmelita looked him in the eye and whispered.

"Don't even think about it…losing you once was bad enough…don't make me go through it again." Sly nodded and, in a bold move kissed her on her mouth. She smiled and pulled him closer. Carmelita grinned. She was going to enjoy this.


End file.
